


Tea & Curiosity

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon Jinn must deal with a mischievous padawan and an inquisitive former master on a day filled with much change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea & Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> ACKNOWLEDGMENTS: I am enormously grateful to my beta readers, Carol and Catnip, for riding shotgun with me on this project. This was not an easy story for me to get out, and without their help I may have remained lost and confused. A big thanks also goes out to Emu for helping me find beta assistance. All mistakes in the final draft are mine alone.
> 
> A very early TPM story of mine — written in May 2000.

~ * ~ * ~

"Do you find my technique amusing, Obi-Wan?" Master Qui-Gon Jinn lowered his light saber, focusing his intense gaze on his sparring partner.

Obi-Wan Kenobi lowered his own weapon, slipping easily out of his combat posture. He was breathing heavily from the physical exertion, but there was a definite twinkle of amusement in his blue-green eyes. "I'm sorry, Master," he offered. "I'm having a difficult time concentrating today."

"So I've noticed," Qui-Gon said softly. He took a step backward and deactivated his saber. "Obviously something has tickled your funny bone."

"It's nothing, really," Obi-Wan assured him as he studiously closed his eyes. Finding his center took more effort than he thought, but after a few moments he was anchored once more, fully in tune with the Force. "May I try the exercise again?" he asked, reopening his eyes.

Qui-Gon was watching him carefully, a quizzical, yet bemused expression on his face. He said nothing. 

Obi-Wan's face flushed deeply under the scrutiny, adrenaline surging through his veins. "My focus won't waver again, I promise, Master."

"Can you be so sure of that, Padawan? I've sensed you fighting to ground yourself all day, and for some inexplicable reason I also sense that I'm somehow to blame for this."

The younger man's eyes widened, embarrassment still coloring his features. "Oh no... Master, it's not you..."

Despite his confusion, Qui-Gon was enjoying his apprentice's discomfort immensely. Obi-Wan had been glancing sideways at him most of the morning, usually with a grin on his face. 

"Padawan." It was more of a gentle warning than a statement.

Obi-Wan's face darkened to a deeper shade of red, a smile forming against his will. He looked away quickly, his gaze wandering about the practice area. A deafening silence hung between them, though the training bond they shared was positively humming with merriment.

"Well, not entirely, anyway..." the younger man finally finished as he deactivated his own light saber and blindly attached it to his belt, still carefully avoiding eye contact.

Qui-Gon chuckled soundlessly as he watched his apprentice struggling to regain his composure. Obi-Wan was a very devoted student of the Jedi Order. His calm, logical demeanor was reflective of the Jedi nature and a testament to how much he had already accomplished in his young life. To see him enjoying a moment of laughter, even at the expense of an important training session, made the older man's heart sing with happiness. Even Qui-Gon had to admit the life of a Jedi included precious few moments such as these.

"I'm sorry, Master," Obi-Wan repeated, finally turning to look at his mentor. There was genuine regret in his tone.

"It's been a long month, Padawan," Qui-Gon said after taking a deep breath. "Perhaps we could both benefit from a day of rest. We'll resume training first thing in the morning."

The young Jedi looked as though he was about to protest, but then thought better of it, nodding his head in acquiescence.

~ * ~ * ~

The walk back to their shared quarters began in silence. Qui-Gon glanced at his companion, trying in vain to guess what was causing such a bemused stir inside the young man. Obi-Wan was the consummate padawan learner, dedicated and serious in his discipline. He simply wasn't prone to lapses of control.

"Are you going to share your joke with me, Obi-Wan, or is it best that I not inquire?" Qui-Gon asked softly.

"Oh, it isn't a joke, Master," the young man responded. "I was just... contemplating."

The elder Jedi gazed thoughtfully at his apprentice. The grin was back in full force, he noted. "Contemplation is a worthwhile pursuit, Padawan. But I generally find the experience more enlightening than humorous. May I ask what it is that you've been contemplating?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his smile softening a bit. "I've been thinking a lot about the relationship between masters and apprentices."

So, that's what this is about. A grin tugged at Qui-Gon's mouth as he listened to his padawan continue.

"It isn't unusual for romantic attachments to form between them, correct?" Obi-Wan finally met his mentor's gaze. 

Qui-Gon had anticipated this conversation for some time. He'd sensed his apprentice's frustration and confusion, though the young man had seemed very reluctant to express himself on this subject until now. The Jedi Master had dealt with Obi-Wan's teenage infatuation many years before as delicately as possible, gently explaining that it was impossible for him to return such amorous feelings. It was forbidden for a Master to accept the advances of someone who hadn't yet reached their maturity, but should those same feelings grow and persist into adulthood, it was considered natural, even healthy for the relationship between master and apprentice to deepen to an intimate level if both partners were willing. Obi-Wan was no longer a boy, and although he'd kept his feelings tightly shielded, Qui-Gon was well aware of how the young man felt. What Obi-Wan had yet to realize was how deeply the elder Jedi felt for him, as well. There would be no tender rejections this time around.

"No, it's not unusual at all, provided the apprentice is past the age of consent."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, his smile spreading quickly to his eyes. Qui-Gon quirked an eyebrow, trying to figure out what his padawan found so amusing about the subject. The younger man remained lost in thought until the two of them approached the door to their quarters.

"There are many Jedi Master and Apprentice pairs that are of differing species. I'm certain that some of them must be bonded romantically, but I've often wondered how they manage to... express their affection," Obi-Wan finished tactfully.

Qui-Gon laughed softly as they stepped inside. "Where there's a will, there's a way, I'm sure."

"You were Master Yoda's padawan, weren't you?"

The question caught the older man by surprise. He stopped in the middle of their living area and turned to look at his apprentice. The grin on Obi-Wan's face was unquestionably mischievous and his eyes sparkled with laughter. It took a great deal of effort, but Qui-Gon managed to suppress a smile as he finally realized what his young companion was leading up to.

"Curiosity can often lead you down unsuitable paths, Padawan," he warned gently, allowing the warmth in his blue eyes to express his amusement.

"I understand, Master," Obi-Wan nodded seriously, though his own eyes were still twinkling. "You don't want to talk about it."

Qui-Gon feigned confusion. "Talk about what?"

"Your relationship with Master Yoda."

"I never said we had a relationship."

"But you _were_ his padawan learner?"

"Yes."

"Then you never had a romantic relationship with him?"

"I didn't say that, either."

"So, you did?"

Qui-Gon gazed evenly at the young man, purposely allowing the last query to hang in the air. He could tell Obi-Wan was enjoying the repartee immensely and, truth be told, he was having just as much fun avoiding the issue as his padawan was in attempting to make him confess one way or the other. "Is this what you've been preoccupied with all day?" he asked as he removed his robe and laid it across the back of the sofa. "The possibility of my having experienced an intimate relationship with my master?"

Obi-Wan remained silent, watching his mentor carefully. Qui-Gon arched both his eyebrows, awaiting an answer. "It _is_ a rather intriguing visual," the younger man finally admitted.

"Physical compatibility isn't necessarily a prerequisite for sharing love and intimacy," Qui-Gon offered with a disarming grin as he turned and made his way into the kitchenette.

Obi-Wan stared at him in astonishment. "Then you admit it!"

"I admit nothing, Padawan," The Jedi Master insisted. "I'm simply stating a fact."

"This is an incredibly frustrating conversation."

Qui-Gon chuckled as he filled a teapot with water and set it on the warming plate to boil. "I imagine it is. Will you be having tea?"

"Thank you, no," the young man answered politely as he moved to sit down, blue-green eyes scrutinizing his mentor's every move. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Qui-Gon gazed calmly at his apprentice, both of them grinning wickedly. It had been far too long since they'd last shared such a lighthearted discussion. Obi-Wan was a wonderful apprentice, but he was also headstrong. The questioning would continue relentlessly unless Qui-Gon brought this conversation to some kind of meaningful conclusion. "Some things are not meant to be revealed, my young friend," he began, allowing a wave of sincerity and affection to flow through their telepathic link. Obi-Wan’s smile deepened as the wash of emotion enveloped him. The Jedi Master leaned forward, resting his hands on the counter that separated the living area from the kitchen. "The bond between a master and apprentice, in any form, is a very sacred one that must be respected. What you ask of me is something I would not openly discuss with anyone."

Obi-Wan's smile disappeared slowly, his gaze lowering as embarrassment overwhelmed him. "You're right, Master; I shouldn't have pried. I apologize."

Qui-Gon's voice echoed softly through their link, a flood of reassurance following closely behind. _I'm not upset, Obi-Wan. I find your curiosity, as well as your persistence, quite endearing._

Their gazes met once more, the strength of their bond dissolving the awkward moment instantly. The Jedi Master's grin widened as he sensed his apprentice’s mischief return. "Yes, Padawan?" he asked, chuckling at the look on his companion's face.

"I have another question, Master."

"Perhaps this time I will have a suitable answer."

"You mentioned that physical compatibility wasn't necessary in order to enjoy a fulfilling relationship."

"That is correct," Qui-Gon affirmed.

"But, what if the partners are extremely incompatible on a physical level, thereby hindering even basic forms of affection? Wouldn't this be a detriment to the relationship?"

The Jedi Master considered his apprentice's words. The younger man did have a point. Given their thoroughly different anatomies and reproductive processes, a wookie and a jawa would be hard pressed to find a comfortable or pleasurable balance under normal circumstances. "That's a very valid observation. But physical expression isn't always necessary where true love is concerned. That's something shared between souls, something that exists on a much deeper level than the mere physical. I would imagine, though, that you wouldn't find too many extreme species pairings outside of the Jedi Order. Given our unique abilities, relationships between Jedi are not hindered by biological constraints."

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. "So, you're saying that you and Master Yoda would have been able to enjoy as satisfying an intimate relationship as two human partners... hypothetically speaking, of course," he finished, the sparkle in his eyes deepening.

Qui-Gon met the bemused gaze evenly, trying to gauge just how far his young apprentice was going to take this. It wasn't like Obi-Wan to be so blatantly disobedient. "Yes," he answered, his own eyes conveying another gentle warning. "Hypothetically speaking..."

"Even without the physical component?" the younger man challenged.

"There are many different ways to make love, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's throat was dry as he spoke. His padawan was obviously teasing him, challenging him to reveal the nature of his relationship with the small, venerable Jedi Master. But, that wasn't all. The bond they shared was pulsating with restrained emotions on both ends. If it was mere curiosity that drove Obi-Wan to ask these questions, he would have been satisfied knowing that his master wished that part of his life to remain private. This wasn't about past relationships at all; this was about seduction, plain and simple, with Qui-Gon's dedicated, compassionate and, until now, seemingly innocent padawan learner in complete control.

_Padawan?_ the Jedi Master asked through their link, his mind-voice filled with anticipation. For so many years he'd longed to reveal his feelings to the young man, but out of respect for the master/apprentice relationship, he'd decided that if there was to be anything further between them, it would have to be Obi-Wan who reached out first. It certainly seemed as though he was finally doing so if Qui-Gon was reading the signals properly, and the elder Jedi found himself both surprised and delighted by the young man's provocative approach.

"I still don't completely understand," Obi-Wan insisted, staring boldly into his master's blue eyes. He sent a wave of amusement laced with affection back through their training bond.

Qui-Gon responded with another wicked grin. _If seduction is what you wish, my beloved apprentice,_ he thought, _then seduction you shall have._ Reaching out with his mind, the elder Jedi wrapped delicate Force tendrils around the pleasure centers in the young man's brain, stimulating them ever so gently. 

Obi-Wan's eyes bulged at the abrupt physical sensations that began to spread rapidly through his body, a look of absolute shock replacing the confident grin on his face. He shifted unconsciously, trying to diffuse the reactions with his own control. He failed miserably, the sensations becoming more intense with each attempt. Blood rushed instinctively to his groin in response to the Force-induced stimulus, his penis straining proudly against the layers of clothing.

The older man studied Obi-Wan carefully, relishing in the sweet torment he offered his apprentice. Obi-Wan's gaze hadn't left his own, and the myriad of emotions he saw in those beautiful blue-greens left no question in his mind that the young man hadn't been expecting this at all. Qui-Gon didn't move a muscle as he concentrated on the Force tendrils under his control. A delicate nudge here, a series of caresses there and he could sense the younger Jedi's body begin to quiver with pleasure. Behind him, the sound of gently boiling water barely registered in his ears.

The soft ring of their door chime interrupted the charged silence, though it did nothing to disrupt the powerful control that Qui-Gon held over his apprentice. "Come in," he called, his voice a study in Jedi calm. 

Obi-Wan grasped the arms of his chair tightly in an attempt to keep his body still. His groin was on fire, the pleasure licking seductively at him from the inside as the tension continued to build. He tore his eyes away from his master's relentless gaze to watch as the door to their quarters slid open, a small, green form shuffling slowly into the room. _No... not now!_

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon greeted warmly as he deliberately tightened the Force tendrils around Obi-Wan's pleasure centers. Through their bond, he could sense his apprentice's body responding in kind. A surprised sound escaped the young man's throat causing the small Jedi to stop where he was and look up, eyes narrowing as he took in Obi-Wan's appearance.

"Greetings, Master," the young padawan acknowledged, moving to stand so he could offer his respects. A tiny, green hand stopped him in his tracks, the gesture clearly indicating that he should remain seated. Relief coursed through Obi-Wan. He was aroused to the point of being painful; hiding that fact while seated was enough of a challenge, even with his robe on.

Yoda breathed in deeply, his ears lowering as he turned to observe his former padawan. Qui-Gon moved around the counter into the living area, kneeling respectfully in front of the aged master. "To what do we owe the honor of this visit, my Master?"

Never one for beating around the bush, Yoda trained a stern gaze on Qui-Gon. "Broadcasting loudly enough to disrupt the children in the crèche, you both are," he scolded.

Panic seized Obi-Wan. He hadn't been consciously thinking about his shields since before their thought-provoking conversation began. He could have easily been transmitting his thoughts without realizing it, especially in the last few minutes. Closing his eyes, he fought desperately to center himself, reaching out to the Force with all the control he had left. He was promptly met with another surge of pleasure that nearly took his breath away. His body was rapidly approaching the point of physical release, and there didn't appear to be anything he could do to stop it.

"You must be mistaken," Qui-Gon smiled politely at his former master. "Obi-Wan and I have been fully shielded all morning. I don't believe that anyone could have overheard our thoughts."

_Thank you, Master..._ Obi-Wan whispered breathlessly through their link, relief washing over him. He should have known Qui-Gon wouldn't have allowed their playful antics to be sensed by the rest of the Jedi population. Obi-Wan opened his eyes again and turned to stare helplessly out the window on the far side of the living area. Outside, the well-organized chaos that defined Coruscant continued in full splendor, all the millions of beings blissfully unaware that something extraordinary was happening between one particular Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice.

"So certain, are you?" There was no mistaking the tone in Yoda's voice as he spoke. Qui-Gon's grin broadened as he tuned the Force tendrils to the sound of the teapot, intensifying the stimulation accordingly. His gaze never wavered from Yoda's, his former master still scrutinizing him thoroughly. In the kitchen, the teapot began to wail softly. 

The Jedi apprentice's body shuddered reflexively, the sound of his ragged breathing loud in his own ears. His arousal twitched once, then again, muscles tightening in sweet anticipation. The sound of his heartbeat was so loud that he was sure everyone in the room could hear. His hands shook as he tried to steady himself against the approaching tide of pleasure, but the effort was pointless. There was no way he would be able to resist.

"I'm quite certain, Master," Qui-Gon assured the small Jedi standing before him. He could feel Yoda gently probing their shields, though he made no move to penetrate them as the soft sound of the teapot rose quickly to a shrill scream in the background.

Obi-Wan suddenly sprang from his seat, his face flushed with a combination of excitement and embarrassment. He quickly gathered his robe around him, effectively hiding his arousal and bowed respectfully to both Jedi. "If you'll excuse me, masters," he began in a shaky voice, "there's something I must attend to." Without waiting for a reply, he headed for his room as quickly as he could without looking suspicious, disappearing soundlessly behind the door.

Yoda watched the young man's hasty exit with much interest, eyes wide with curiosity. When he finally turned back around, he found his former apprentice watching him, a delighted expression on his face.

"Tea?" Qui-Gon asked calmly.

~ * ~ * ~

Obi-Wan sank to his knees once inside the safety of his room. His upper body fell forward, left arm resting against the floor. He buried his face in the crook of his arm, his right hand finding the bulge in his trousers just as he climaxed hard. 

His whole body shuddered under the dark robe that covered him like a blanket, his ragged breathing mixed with soft sounds of pleasure. Fingers massaged swollen flesh through the material, coaxing his orgasm to continue even as he struggled to keep quiet. The Force-induced rapture was unlike any sexual experience he'd ever had. It felt like his body was melting and reforming anew again and again, wrapped protectively in the embrace of the Living Force. It was a magnificent feeling, one the young Jedi wished could last forever.

Tears welled behind tightly closed eyes as the pleasure ebbed away, his body settling slowly. He was nothing more than an exhausted puddle of flesh by the time his breathing returned to normal. Reaching out slowly, he tested the training bond he shared with Qui-Gon. A privacy shield had been carefully erected from his master's end, effectively allowing him to enjoy the experience in solitude. Yoda's presence was still strong; Qui-Gon undoubtedly had his hands full. How he'd managed to shield everything that was going on from the small Jedi Master was beyond Obi-Wan's comprehension. _I have much to learn..._ he thought wryly.

With one last deep breath, the young apprentice pushed himself to a kneeling position. He rubbed his groin gently before finally letting go, causing a weak aftershock to ripple through tired muscles. The wetness he felt prompted his body into action. He needed a shower and some clean clothing.

As he undressed, his thoughts turned to his master. He'd wanted so much to tell the older man how he felt, that he loved him and wanted to share his life with him, not just as master and apprentice, but as lovers as well. Obi-Wan had felt that way as long as he could remember. As an adolescent, he'd foolishly expressed his feelings in all the wrong ways, making their training relationship awkward for months before Qui-Gon finally addressed the issue. His master's patience and understanding had mended his broken heart, solidifying the foundation that would eventually nurture the more mature affection that Obi-Wan now felt for the man. He loved Qui-Gon with all his heart.

Things had not happened at all like Obi-Wan had intended for this day: a bit of teasing to lighten the mood followed by a deep conversation to rekindle their bond... a confession tactfully placed to allow his master to know how he felt. It sounded so simple in theory. Instead, his imagination had gone off the deep end, twisting his intentions with wicked humor that quickly had him backed into the proverbial corner, unable to control the carefully placed Force fingers that had touched him so seductively.

Obi-Wan leaned his head wearily against the side of the shower, chuckling softly. The warm water cascaded over him, washing away all his uncertainty. Unless Qui-Gon was suddenly interested in cruel and unusual punishment, there could be no doubt that his master felt the same affection for him. He'd wondered for years about what would happen when he finally approached the older man, a part of him always afraid of being turned away once more. It had taken him this long to realize that offering his heart to Qui-Gon was as much a gift to himself as it was to his master, a selfless gift that asked for nothing in return. This time Obi-Wan had been prepared to accept rejection, to continue to offer his undying support and devotion to his beloved master even if he couldn't have his love. Imagine his surprise when those beautiful blue eyes gazed back at him with the same passionate sparkle that was mirrored in his own...

~ * ~ * ~

Yoda narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath, banging his gimmer stick loudly on the floor. "Extremely frustrating you are, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon met his master's gaze evenly as he pulled the teapot off the warming plate, the whistle finally fading into silence. "That appears to be the general consensus today."

"Tease the boy, you should not."

"He's hardly a boy."

"Oh!" Yoda's eyes widened, his ears rising until they were nearly vertical. "Finally noticed, you have?"

Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement as he poured hot water into his teacup. His aged master wasn't exactly known for his subtlety. "And what makes you think I'm teasing him?"

"See it, I can."

A grin slowly appeared on Qui-Gon’s face, bright eyes full of laughter. "Then you haven't actually _sensed_ anything?" 

Yoda scowled at the taller man. "Reinforced your shields, you did."

"I did, yes," Qui-Gon confirmed as he swirled a tea bag in his hot water.

"Not many reasons, there are, why you would do this."

"That's true."

The small Jedi Master hurrumphed softly at the lack of explanation. "Trying to hide something, you are, hmmmmm?"

_He's worse than Obi-Wan..._ Qui-Gon thought wryly. He paused, taking a sip of his tea as he continued to meet his master's gaze unflinchingly. For all his centuries of experience, Yoda still had an intense, childlike curiosity that Qui-Gon was very familiar with. Right now, the slight twitch of his ears was a dead giveaway that the ancient master was almost bursting with the need to know. "Perhaps I've simply engaged my apprentice in a very difficult lesson concerning matters of control, and I didn't wish the rest of the temple to be distracted should Obi-Wan make an error," Qui-Gon finally answered. "You must remember several such exercises from when you were training me?" It really wasn't that far from the truth. 

The elder Jedi exhaled loudly in frustration, narrowing his eyes even further as their stare-down continued. "Not going to tell me, you are."

"Tell you what?" Qui-Gon asked innocently.

"That bonded intimately, you and Obi-Wan are."

"I never suggested that we were bonded intimately."

"Then share an intimate bond, you do not?"

"I didn't say that either." Deja vu…

"Admit it, you do, then!"

Setting his teacup down, Qui-Gon leaned against the counter and folded his arms across his chest, desperately fighting the urge to laugh out loud. The look on Yoda's face was priceless. "You've been trying to get me to admit having amorous feelings for my Padawan since well before such sentiments were even proper. You know what my answer will be."

"Seek the truth, I do! Understand your denial, I do not."

A moment of silence passed before Qui-Gon finally asked, "May I ask why is this so important to you, Master?"

The small Jedi's features softened as he gazed upon his former padawan learner. Stretching out with the Force, he sent a tiny thread of emotion through the training bond they'd once shared, opening a connection that had long remained silent. "A long time alone, you have been," he spoke softly.

Qui-Gon allowed the affection to wash over him, deeply touched by the gesture. He smiled, moving into the other room where he once again knelt before his master. "Yes," he admitted.

"Foresee a bright future, I do, for young Obi-Wan. Good for you, he would be."

Qui-Gon regarded Yoda quietly, warmth and amusement in his expression. He sent a tendril of affection back through their link, watching as it sparkled in his master's eyes. "I appreciate your compassion, Master. Your words of wisdom have always guided me faithfully. But, even if I did choose to pursue a relationship with Obi-Wan, I would not discuss the matter with anyone."

The small Jedi hurrumphed again, feigning indignation. "With your former master, not even?"

Qui-Gon smiled at the small being in front of him, recognizing his ploy instantly. "Not even with my former master," he affirmed gently. "As you know, the bond between a master and apprentice is a very sacred one that must be respected."

Yoda's face brightened as he listened to his former apprentice repeat the words he himself had spoken so long ago. "Learned well, you have," he said finally, nodding his head in approval.

"My teacher was very wise," Qui-Gon grinned.

Yoda took a long moment to study him before speaking again. "May the Force be with you and your padawan learner, Qui-Gon," he offered, his eyes still twinkling.

"May the Force be with you, as well, my Master." Qui-Gon bowed his head respectfully as Yoda turned and shuffled back toward the door. He felt another small wash of affection envelop him before their training bond began to fade once more, settling quietly in the distant recesses of the Force. Then the venerable Jedi Master was gone, the door closing silently behind him. Qui-Gon stared absently at the floor, trying to absorb everything that had happened so far. His eyes wandered to the door that separated the living area from his padawan's room, the faint sound of a running shower finally registering in his ears.

~ * ~ * ~

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged on his bed, carefully braiding the long strands of hair that marked his journey as a padawan learner. The bond he shared with his master had reopened fully some time ago, the privacy shield dissipating so slowly that Obi-Wan hadn't even been aware of the change. A gentle echo of affection was still present, though neither of them had actively reached out through the link. He could sense Qui-Gon's presence strongly, his warm feeling of happiness making the young man smile.

He wasn't surprised when he heard a knock on his door a few minutes later, having sensed his master approaching. _Please come in,_ he sent through their bond. The door opened and Qui-Gon stepped in, a soft smile on his face. The sight of him made Obi-Wan's groin tighten reflexively, but he suppressed the reaction, grateful to feel his body responding to his own commands once more.

Their eyes met as the Jedi Master approached, but no words were spoken. The emotions they each saw and felt in each other were all that was necessary. Qui-Gon folded one leg underneath himself as he sat beside Obi-Wan on the bed. He reached out, taking his padawan's unfinished braid into his large hands. Obi-Wan smiled as he watched his master wrap the damp strands of hair delicately around one another, a seemingly difficult task given how long and thick his fingers were. But Qui-Gon made it look effortless.

"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan ventured softly as the older man secured the end of the braid with a small band. He felt himself drowning in magnificent blue eyes as Qui-Gon looked up and smiled at him. Long moments passed as the two men gazed deeply at each other. There was so much Obi-Wan wanted to say, but he remained transfixed by the love he saw shining in his master's eyes, unable to put even simple words to the enormous flood of emotion swirling inside him.

"You have a rather impressive strategy for capturing someone's attention, my Padawan," Qui-Gon finally spoke, laying the finished braid gently against his apprentice's tunic.

Obi-Wan blushed furiously, a grin spreading quickly across his face. "I would have to say that your strategy is _far_ more effective, Master."

Qui-Gon's laughter rang through the small room. "So it is," he agreed. His face softened then as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder, squeezing affectionately. "What made you choose to take this path today, Obi-Wan? There's been an undercurrent of attraction between us for some time now, but I've always sensed something was holding you back."

"Fear," the young apprentice admitted, looking down at his hands. "Fear of being refused once again." 

His honesty touched Qui-Gon deeply. "You do understand that my actions during your adolescence were the only options open to me at the time?"

"Of course, Master; I understand that completely, but there was also a chance that you simply didn't feel the same kind of affection for me that I felt for you. I was almost content to just stay submerged in my fantasy, to pretend that you really did love me as a man and not just as your apprentice."

"Almost?"

Obi-Wan looked up, meeting his master's gaze. "It's hard to reach out and touch a fantasy," he said, his right hand moving to demonstrate his point. The older man's beard scratched lightly against his fingers. Qui-Gon closed his eyes, leaning into his apprentice's gentle touch.

"Today is the anniversary of the day you chose me as your padawan learner," Obi-Wan continued, smiling as his mentor opened his eyes again. There was understanding written in the crystalline blues. "On that day, you welcomed me into your life, offering me your love and support as I began my journey along this path. Over the years, I grew to love you very deeply, and in ways that went far beyond our master-apprentice relationship. Your presence in my life is the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. I wanted to offer you a gift in return: my own unconditional love and support, one man to another."

Tears gathered in Qui-Gon's eyes as he listened. "That's a remarkable gift to offer, Obi-Wan, especially considering the doubts you've lived with."

"Whether or not you returned my feelings suddenly wasn't as important to me as making sure you knew how much you were loved. It was a risk worth taking, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled, taking his apprentice's hand in his own. Their fingers twined as the elder Jedi leaned closer to his young companion and whispered, "I accept your gift with all my heart, Obi-Wan. Let this day mark another new beginning for us both."

Their lips met in unhurried desire, the intimacy of the moment causing both their pulses to quicken. Obi-Wan moaned softly as he reached for Qui-Gon with eager fingers, touching the older man's face all over as if to reassure himself that this wasn't just another fantasy. The Jedi Master chuckled at his padawan's tactile examination. Reaching out, he wrapped long arms around the Obi-Wan and pulled him closer, helping to solidify the young man's new reality as their kiss deepened.

Obi-Wan's touch grew bolder, fingers sliding sensuously down the front of Qui-Gon's tunic, touching and teasing mercilessly until Qui-Gon finally pulled away, catching his apprentice's hands in his own. "Patience, my love," he offered breathlessly. "The slower this relationship builds, the sweeter the rewards will be."

Obi-Wan took a deep, steadying breath, closing his eyes as he fought to control his body's reactions once more. "Oh, that's going to be difficult."

"Yes, it will. But, if today is any indication, think of how much fun we'll have," Qui-Gon grinned.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh as he reopened his eyes to look at his master. Qui-Gon’s expression was filled with mischief.

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?"

"I have another question."

Qui-Gon continued to smile, though his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Would you teach me your particular method of capturing someone's... attention?" Obi-Wan asked playfully. "I should think that would be a very valuable technique to learn."

"I believe that can be arranged," Qui-Gon chuckled. "But, it's a difficult lesson to master; long hours of practice may be required."

Obi-Wan grinned impishly. "I look forward to the challenge."

Qui-Gon reached up and cupped his padawan's face in his palm, stroking his cheek gently. "We have much to think about, my love."

"More contemplation?" The question was laced with amusement.

"More contemplation," Qui-Gon affirmed.

"Will you join me this time?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes sparkling.

It only took a moment for Qui-Gon to consider the request before shifting to remove his boots. Sliding all the way onto the bed, he folded his long legs underneath him in the same fashion as his padawan. Sitting side by side with their knees touching, the two men gazed affectionately at each other for a moment longer before closing their eyes. Slow, deep breaths synchronized automatically as they drifted into their respective meditations, each of them reaching out and joining with the Force that swirled around them.

Elsewhere in the temple, a small form paused in the middle of a secluded hallway, aged eyes narrowing in concentration. The reinforced shields he'd sensed earlier were beginning to dissipate, releasing a steady flow of peace, serenity... and love into the Force.

Taking a deep breath, the ancient Jedi Master's face relaxed into an expression of contentment. "Right, I was," he chuckled, the soft click of his gimmer stick echoing quietly as he continued on his way.

~ * ~ finis ~ * ~


End file.
